This invention relates to a new and improved generally closed, hollow leader filter for being mounted at the top of a leader or downspout and for preventing entrance into the leader of leaves and other debris which cause leader clogging and stoppage of rain flow through the leader.
As is known to those skilled in the art, and as is particularly well known to homeowners having trees in their yards close to their house, rain gutters are notorious for collecting leaves and other debris, such as twigs, balls, roof shingles or pieces thereof, snow, etc., which flow along the rain gutter and into the leader or downspout clogging the leader whereupon the rain gutter overflows and the overflow rain falls down over the side of the rain gutter washing away soil from adjacent the house and frequently washing away soil from plants or other shrubs adjacent the house.
As is further known to those skilled in the art, the rain gutter and leader art is replete with various structures to be added to the typical prior art rain gutter, typically open at the top, for preventing such leaves and other debris from collecting in the rain gutter and clogging the leader; such other structures being typified by screen or other mesh material for being placed over the top of the open rain gutter to prevent the entrance of leaves and other debris. However, since such screen or mesh material is placed on the top of the open prior art rain gutter, leaves, or at least particles thereof, and other debris do enter the openings in the screen and mesh material and, in time, can cause leader clogging and prevention of rain flow through the leader or downspout.
Another problem associated with such prior art screen or mesh material is that it has sharp edges which can puncture and cut the hands of the person installing the screen or mesh material and, such mesh and screens are often damaged when removed for rain gutter cleaning and replacement. Further, upon the rain gutter being clogged underneath such installed screen and mesh material, it is extremely difficult, aggravating and annoying, to have to frequently remove the screen or other mesh material, clean the leaves and other debris out of the rain gutter, and then replace the screen or other mesh material.
Strainers and screening are known to the prior art for being inserted into the entrance of a leader for preventing leaves and other debris from entering and clogging the leader; however, such prior art leader filters typically generally are not successful as the openings thereof are generally too large to prevent passage of the leaves and other debris or are too small thereby causing clogging of the leader filter itself. Such strainers and screening have proven to be ineffective and often these devices catch and hold leaves and other noted debris which necessitates the homeowner climbing a ladder in order to clean these devices.
Without some means or device to prevent leaves and other noted debris from entering the leader or downspout, clumps of leaves and twigs, for example, can enter and block the leader resulting in overflowing rain gutters and, sometimes, these clumps of leaves and other noted debris enter and clog the leader which necessitates removal of the leader from the house in order to be unclogged. Clogged leaders also have been known to split at the seams from pressure of trapped water which turns into expanding ice in freezing weather.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved leader filter which, upon being installed, and as compared to the typical prior art leader filter, requires virtually no further maintenance, or at the very most limited further maintenance, and which virtually eliminates the need for constant cleaning and unclogging of the leader and which provides substantially uninterrupted and unclogged flow therethrough of rain from the rain gutter into the leader.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to overcome the above-noted prior art problem and to achieve the above-stated need.